In computer systems, a variety of technologies can be utilized to connect components of a computer system. One such technology is known as Fibre Channel. Fibre Channel employs a network of links established between components. As Fibre Channel links are created, it is necessary to test these links between the various devices on the Fibre Channel system to make sure that the links are compliant with applicable standards. These standards might be industry standards or particular standards established by a customer for the customer""s computer system.
In the past, installers of Fibre Channel have been forced to generate a frame of Fibre Channel compliant data by hand. This has involved generating data that meets the specifications of a Fibre Channel data structure. As a result, the testing process has required a great deal of time since the need to generate the test pattern has required much physical labor. Furthermore, it is difficult to know whether a certain pattern of data that is entered by a test technician will result in a data string that taxes the Fibre Channel link to its performance threshold. This is because the encoding of the data pattern and addition of formatting data can alter the characteristics of the data string. Therefore, it is presently a difficult process for a technician to thoroughly test a Fibre Channel link in an efficient manner. In addition, it is very difficult for such a technician to derive a data string that pushes a Fibre Channel link to its ultimate performance threshold.
For example, a Fibre Channel compliant frame typically encompasses a serial data string of binary signals, such as voltage signals between 0.6 and 1.6 volts. The transition between the 0.6 and 1.6 volt signals can be a factor for determining whether a Fibre Channel link complies with a compliance standard. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method that allow a user to visualize the transition in a Fibre Channel compliant frame and to determine whether such a transition sequence will be a useful test pattern for the Fibre Channel link.
The present invention satisfies the existing needs and provides solutions to existing problems. One advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that it allows a user to enter a test pattern for a Fibre Channel link and see the resulting Fibre Channel compliant frame that is generated from the test pattern.
A further advantage of another embodiment of the invention is that it allows a user to generate a Fibre Channel compliant frame through the use of a computer.
Another embodiment of the invention is advantageous in that it permits a user to modify a previously entered test pattern.
One embodiment of the invention allows a user to enter an unencoded pattern and format the unencoded pattern into a Fibre Channel compliant frame. The unencoded pattern is converted to a coded pattern and combined with additional data necessary to create the Fibre Channel compliant frame. This is accomplished through the use of a computer.
Another embodiment of the invention allows a user to visualize the initial Fibre Channel compliant frame and modify that Fibre Channel compliant frame so as to create a different Fibre Channel compliant frame. This is accomplished in one case by modifying the unencoded pattern input by the user. The resulting Fibre Channel compliant frame is then transmitted through a Fibre Channel link which is under test to see if the Fibre Channel compliant link meets standards established by the user.
Other and further advantages and features of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein certain methods and apparatuses of an installation for practicing the invention are illustrated. However, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the details disclosed but includes all such variations and modifications as fall within the spirit of the invention and scope of the appended claims.